Love-Hate Relationship
by xShiroi-chan
Summary: OneShot. 1869. When violent obsessions slowly turns into attraction, with a huge serving of denial. Happy Birthday my dearie!


**Love-Hate Relationship**

**A/N:** Woah. It's been a year and a half since I've uploaded anything to this site. And even longer since I've uploaded anything Reborn-related. (I'm so glad the manga's finished since now canon is complete!)

But no, I'm not returning to the fandom (for now anyways, I'll try my utmost best to finish all my large projects but the chances are looking bleak...) This is for my friend, Marsbar (no of course that's not her real name!) Happy birthday girl ^^ (take this fic as my inability to present you with anything else ._.|||) Not a pairing I'm really familiar with but I want to present her with the best (although she doesn't mind 1827 or 6927...)

This is wayyyyy overdue though…. It was supposed to be for her birthday last year. I ACTUALLY FINISHED IT BEFORE JULY TENTH 2012. But... editing it was a bitch and I looked at it again today and I just thought: well aside from the weird paragraphing it actually looks pretty good when it's vague and short and all disjointed (IT'S A WRITING STYLE I INSIST *yeahright_sure_*. (You can actually tell when I stopped editing and just gave up completely. Hm) Oh and the reason for the weird paragraphing, as well as the shortness, is because I wrote this on my phone.

And yes. I've grown a lot this past year... so the writing style is... a little bit foreign to me. Uhm. Yeah. Plus they way I write using my phone is completely different compared to when I write using my com.

**Pairing:** 1869. Hibari/Mukuro... Although it's more like 186918... Or 18TYL!6918. It can go any way…

**Rating:** T, for cursing and violence.

**Summary:** When violent obsessions slowly turns into attraction, with a huge serving of denial.

**Warning:** What should I say… I made Hibari into quite the tsundere-in-denial… *dodges tonfa* In simpler words there might be OoC-ness on Hibari's side. (Because the notion of Hibari in love is already considered as an OoC factor) I hope I grasped Mukuro's somewhat-laidback, mysterious and teasing attitude right though. If Pineapple-sama were to be in a relationship I bet he'd be like that orz… I think that was a good job well done on my part ehem. /gives herself a pat on the back.

**Extra warning(!):** This fic is exactly a year old. I don't actually remember if I edited it properly or not so if you spot any errors just feel free to point them out to me. Thanks.

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn and the affiliated characters belong to Amano Akira-sensei. This is a non-profit document.

* * *

Their first meeting was, for lack of better words, bloody. There were no other possible adjectives for it. Violent may perhaps be another, but with him everything was considered as violent so it didn't really count.

He could still remember as the blasted flowers appeared, flying petals of light pink, carrying an almost mystical glow entered his vision, paralysing every nerve and muscle of his body. His eyes wide, and a unique chuckle reaching his ears - how he hated that superior tone, it made him want to just swipe his tonfas at the other and shut him up. For eternity.

_"Kufufu..."_

_There was pain, but he didn't really mind that. It was the fact that his pride had been trampled on that he minded._

After he lost consciousness, there wasn't really much that he could remember, only that continuous chirping at his ears, and the fact that he was itching to bite that pathetic illusion user to death. However he still couldn't move around much as the paralysis had yet to wear off, and he didn't really mind, considering that there was a small, yellow companion which he could teach his proud school anthem to.

_But, those eyes of red and indigo had never left his mind._

* * *

Their second meeting was a really brief one. He had been patrolling the school grounds - who knows what atrocity might happen with the baseball game in progress? As much as he liked his sleep, he liked biting people to death more.

The duo didn't really catch his eyes at first. But as they came near he started to feel it: a curious feeling, not unfamilar to the one he had felt during that battle.

_He had never lost, never. Not even to that girlish herbivore, his fellow chain-smoking wannabe counterpart and Yamamoto Takeshi but he was the first one who gave him a taste of failure. _

_His very first defeat._

Silver-grey eyes narrowed and took in the scene in front of him - a young mother and her son. Seemed normal enough. To most people.

But Hibari knew better. He took a double-take, and tightened his hands on the handles of his weapon as the boy's face seem to crack on the right side, the eyes blinking and turning - for a split-second that Hibari had to question himself if he was dreaming - red with a kanji for "roku" in black.

He merely stared with narrowed eyes as the two passed him by, the young boy turning towards him and offered a smirk that was oh-so-familiar.

He had the sudden urge to destroy something.

* * *

People say that the third time's the charm. He felt that this saying was lost on him, on _them_. Because their third meeting was anything but what Hibari had in mind. It was a lot like their second meeting, just way more... awkward.

He had expected him to turn up using a vessel (which was kind of obvious since the said illusion user himself was locked up in the Vendicare), just... Not a female.

He could not even tell that it was him at first, not until the moment the girl spoke in a soft voice. At first he had dismissed it as a trick of the mind, but it wasn't until later on until he realised that yes, Rokudo Mukuro had indeed passed by.

In the form of the opposite gender, no less.

He had never been so annoyed before, and bucking-horse had almost lost to him that night during their training, the Cavallone boss making an off-handed comment about someone being prissy that day during break time. That had earned Dino a tonfa to the face, and they ended training earlier that day - while Romario hauled his boss off to nurse his broken nose.

He didn't know what annoyed him more; the fact that he didn't get to see him, that he didn't get his revenge fight, or the fact that he's becoming close to someone else of the opposite gender.

He stopped himself immediately after that thought, feeling ridiculously creeped out and even more annoyed.

Rokudo Mukuro was nothing more than an annoyance, someone he had to defeat and crush in order to regain his pride after that devastating loss. He had agreed to join the Ring Battle only when the baby had brought up that he would be able to have a rematch with Mukuro. The fact that he had a proper vessel now should only appeal more to Hibari – it meant that he would be able to fight him properly again.

_But he won't be satisfied, until he crushed the real person himself, until the illusionist was as powerless as he once was. _

_Because it will make him feel a little better from the black mark on his record._

_And a little worse._

* * *

He did not see Mukuro again for quite a period of time after that, despite the fact that he saw the girl every now and then.

_He still disliked her, for reasons that he himself was unsure of._

_Their bond was one that he could never understand - the one in control and the one being controlled. _

_He suddenly wished that he had been conscious when the Mist Guardian had taken over his body during his fight with Sawada Tsunayoshi._

_Perhaps then, he could understand the bond, as well as Mukuro himself, a little more._

She would stare at him with large, curious, innocent violet eyes.

_Violet. They weren't indigo. Not were they red. They will never be_. He had to remind himself during their meetings every time.

Then the violet irises would lose their light when he could see the girl's body tense as mist began to gather around and Hibari continued to look on in anticipation.

_A swift, fast movement and he was facing Rokudo Mukuro up close, holding onto his wrist tightly. Looking into his red and dark blue irises and refusing to show any emotion that he was feeling. Afraid, afraid that when he let go this illusion would shatter and he would be –_

Suddenly, he was staring into pools of violet again.

_Violet. _He berated himself once more._ Not indigo. Never indigo._

Chrome Dokuro winces, he scoffs and lets her wrist go. Not offering an apology nor an explanation –there was probably no need for one. The girl had to know what was going on, even if he himself didn't. Turning away from her, he strode away, without a second glance back at her and her curious, thoughtful look.

_After all, she's only a vessel, nothing more._

* * *

He awoke in a world filled with mist, and a feeling so familiar that he narrowed his eyes, gritted his teeth and hissed in rage.

"Kufufu... It's been a long time hasn't it, Hibari Kyouya?"

He scanned the indigo mist for any sight of the source of his annoyance.

_He didn't get why the other just bothered him so much. His presence, his strength, his everything. It angered him because he has never felt anything like this before –_

No. He refused to let himself continue down that train of thought.

"Not very long for me." he snapped in annoyance. All he got in return was an amused chuckle (again).

"Oh but it has been long for me, ten years is a pretty long time, even for someone like myself. Especially since I'm still locked up in Vendicare and all." there was a hint of - dare Hibari say it - longing, as well as –

_He blatantly refused to admit it or acknowledge the other. But suddenly he might have realised what these ten years meant to him._

He snarled as he caught himself with such sentimental thoughts. They were for the weak, and not –

_The mist started warping._

And suddenly Rokudo Mukuro was right in front of him.

He knew that this wasn't the annoying female, having the ability to tell illusions apart from reality since _that day_. This Mukuro, while not existing in flesh - he was now hundred percent sure that they were in an illusion of sorts - was truly and only Mukuro himself, and not a single hint of Chrome at all.

Good. He materialised his tonfas and charged at the other, watching as those bichromatic eyes gleamed as a reflection of their owner's amusement.

_Despite that, he can't help but to feel that this Mukuro is... different in some way. Not just physically, but also mentally and emotionally._

Since when did that happen? Then again he didn't feel that surprised: in the other's point of view, ten years had passed.

_Sparks flying from where their respective weapons made contact. Tiny drops of blood spraying from the shallow wounds._

He should have been very glad that they were having a rematch, but somehow there was something missing.

_It just wasn't enough. He wanted more._

Then instead of their weapons, their lips made contact instead.

There was no time to be surprised or deny what was happening - because he knew instinctively he wanted this had been craving for this and _needed this_ - before he chose to force the other's mouth open with his tongue and he could feel the other's chuckle against his lips and wrap his arms around his neck –

His eyes snapped open, and he was back lying on the cold concrete floor of Namimori Middle School's quiet roof.

He hissed in annoyance. How he hated dreams and illusions. And a certain Mist Guardian.

* * *

The next time they really met - and now that Hibari thought about it it was only their first real meeting since the first time they met and his defeat - in flesh, was after Choice Battle in the Namimori ten years later, after the old Kokuyou gang, along with a frog hat-wearing herbivore, broke him out of the Vendicare.

Oh he did meet him during Choice alright, he did not take over the girl's body per say, it was more like a real illusion - no matter what type they are, illusions are still illusions.

_He had turned to him for a split-second, long, indigo coloured hair swishing like a mantle, and Hibari could tell that he was glad from the certain spark in his eyes that wasn't really there in his ten-years younger self._

_He smiled. And the Cloud Guardian felt that for just a moment, he was enthralled. Enchanted even, if he wanted to get all magical and fairytale like about it –_

But Hibari Kyouya did not do fairytales, thankyouverymuch. Still, the certain feeling of attraction was there, _with that one smile._

Damn, he was suddenly struck with realisation. But it wasn't the time to think about the fact that he may - may, perhaps, it was _not_ something definite - be attracted to the person he was supposed to despise so much, when the enemy attacked again.

He hissed in disgust at the Cloud of the opposite side, and allowed Roll to multiply further. This must be finished quickly, and then maybe he could get back to thinking...

Wait.

Since when did he ever thought about thinking the relationship that they shared? He'd be a lot better off declaring that he was Sawada Tsunayoshi's ally than admitting that he and Mukuro shared a bond in any way at all.

Narrowing his eyes and feeling even more annoyed than before, he generated more flames and attacked.

This was getting on his nerves.

* * *

He should be really impressed. The other had been in a water tank for ten years, yet it did not take him long before he was able to become fully mobile again. Watching as the Mist Guardian worked his way around the battlefield and analyzing Ghost, he felt himself getting distracted looking at the other – finally – in his real flesh.

It was better than staring into any illusion, much as they resembled the real thing. Even real illusions didn't possess such vibrancy, they don't look so…

_Alive._

He's alive, Hibari could tell. Tired and worn out from his Vendicare stay, but he's alive and well.

And the cloud guardian had never been so glad.

* * *

**A/N:** There's supposed to be a continuation into the Shimon/Daemon Spade arc - since Mukuro finally got freed from Vendicare - but that was where I hit a dead end cause I hated that arc so much. Enma's cool and all but... I feel that it was... redundant. So was the final arc as well (shoot me). So it just ends there! It's not supposed to be abrupt (to me it doesn't feel like it) but if it is just tell me... but I'm not sure if I'll do anything about it. The Reborn fandom feels so foreign to me now.

ANYWAYS... HAPPY BIRTHDAY MARSHIEEE (I finally uploaded this, but perhaps you actually read the original? Did I let you read it?) I'm so sorry I'm a failure and this is ONE YEAR LATE BUT I made it for your birthday! (Ha...hahahhahaa I'm sorry)

And holy - , did I seriously write 2k words on my phone?! Did my eyes not hurt? Omg what am I. /dies

**Shiroi.**


End file.
